We have to go public with this
by misssophie23
Summary: They haven't seen each other more than a week. They haven't any time for sharing there love so after Jay gets pissed because of that, Erin decided to stop the car and having a little ... break with Halstead before they went to work! [sexy time x LINSTEAD x one shot]


A/N: Again it's a anon request from tumblr :) Enjoy the Linstead time because I doubt that we will see much of them tonight -.- R&R, thank you :)

Thank you to my other beta reader Zoe for the help!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

**We have to go public with this!**

Erin's fingers danced on the steering wheel as she waited for her colleague to come down. She knew she was way too early but Erin always hated to wait. So she had called Halstead telling him to hurry up, even when they would be way too early at the district. Lindsay glanced at the car watch and groaned. Jay was worse than any girl. What took him so long? _If he wasn't there in two minutes he had to drive himself_, Erin decided closing her eyes, arms crossed across her chest.

As she heard the sound of the car door opening she looked up, watching Halstead take his seat. He threw his jacket on the dashboard, turning to look at his partner. "Man you really have to work on your patient sweetheart. You are way too early." He told her, smiling like a little boy as he looked into her eyes. His heart began to beat faster as he leaned over to her side. "Good morning anyways." Halstead mumbled, wanting to give his girlfriend a kiss but instead of kissing him, she pushed him away.

"Not here Jay." she hissed and looked through the mirror at the streets. Jay rolled his eyes and groaned as he sat himself back down. He hated that she was so careful in public. That she was afraid that they would get caught by one of their coworkers. Sometimes Jay thought that Erin was kind of paranoid. None of their colleagues lived near his apartment and he was sure that none of them had to take this street to go to work. As soon as they both left one of their apartments they were just coworkers and Jay was getting sick of it.

"Urgh, we need to go public with that Erin. I can't even give **my own girlfriend** a good morning kiss after a night apart." His look was distressed as Erin pulled the car back on the street.

"We can't. And you know that." she told him, still looking at the road.

Again Jay rolled with his eyes. "Yeah … because of your stupid dad!" He was pissed. She could hear that by the sound of his voice.

"He isn't my dad."

"Oh sorry, my mistake." Jay answered and saw how Erin's lips showed him a small smile.

The man glanced back to the road. He really didn't know how much longer he was able to keep this a secret. Besides the fact that he couldn't kiss her in public when he wanted the whole world to know. He wanted them all to know that the last six weeks were best of his life. Except the last one.

The last one was the worst actually. Last night was the eighth night that Lindsay and he hadn't been together. At the beginning of the last week Erin was sick, she had the flu. After she recovered Jay had to visit his family because his mother had had a car accident. So yesterday was the first day they'd both seen each other but instead of spending the night together, Erin had left because one of her friends had a bad break up and asked for her to come around. Just as they were making out at the kitchen isle as well.

And now he couldn't even give her a fucking good morning kiss!

"How was your night?" Erin asked after a while of silence and glanced to her boyfriend for a second who just laughed outright. She must be kidding him! She couldn't be serious. Jay didn't try to hide the sarcasm in his voice as he answered her question.

"My night? My night was amazing! Especially after my girlfriend left while we were making out for the first time in over a week because she needed to help one of her heartbroken friends. After she left I really enjoyed my night. You know with eating pizza, watching baseball and inviting some beautiful company to make out with. So as you can hear, my night was brilliant! I mean, **who wouldn't want** to spend the night with his gorgeous girlfriend when he could get a lonely night with pizza, beer and baseball!"

Erin shook her head. Even when she knew how Jay felt, he was being a little bit to dramatic.

"You know I would have stayed if it hadn't been Lynn." She told Jay and knew that it wasn't an excuse for him. Even when he sighed and rubbed his eyes as he said: "I know. But I am tired of hiding Lindsay. I … I want to take your hand when I want to and not when I am allowed to. I want to kiss you in public without looking around to see if someone is watching us. I want you to be more than my secretly girlfriend. Besides that – Adam is making me sick of trying to set me up with some girls at Molly's."

Erin looked at Jay in surprised and smiled in amusement. "He did?"

"Great, you aren't even jealous?" Jay asked her in return and groaned desperately. He closed his eyes. He wasn't able to look at Erin's smile because she thought that he his reaction was funny. But then Erin stopped. The motor became quiet. Jay opened his eyes in surprise and watched as Erin unlocked her seat belt. His forehead furrowed.

"What are you doing?" He asked her and looked around. They were in the middle of nowhere. Or at least kind of. "Are you trying to kill me?" Jay joked but as he turned back to his girlfriend his smiled vanished. He swallowed. "Erin, what … what are you doing?" She had unlocked his seat belt too and laid her one hand on his upper leg, biting her bottom lip as she looked him in the eye.

"Well, we still have enough time before we have to be at the office. We are all alone and like you said, we haven't seen each other in a while." she explained as she crawled into his lap. Even though it wasn't very comfortable. Jay look was still puzzled. His eyes flickered over her face, trying to find out if she was just joking. She put her right hand on his neck; grinning at his dumbfounded expression as her other hand pushed the backrest down.

After a few seconds Jay began to mirror her smile, wrapping a hand around the back of her neck, pulling her down against his lips. The kiss was soft, gentle and very intimate. He enjoyed every touch and every second of it. He pulled Erin with him as he laid back down on the backrest. His left hand rubbed around her waist and he pulled her neck a little bit harder against himself to deepen the kiss. His heart bumped heavily. The blood ran through his body and the heat grew up. His hands moved of his own accord across her body.

Erin grinned into the kiss as she felt how Jay's hands started to touch her. She could feel his heartbeat and she could feel the hot and cold shivers that rushed through her body as they kissed. Carefully Erin laid above Jay's body and let her hands do what they wanted to do. So one hand played with his hair while the other one moved down his chest to his jeans and back up again. She rocked her hips slowly against his, teasing his tongue with her own. She could her Jay moaning. They definitely had waited too long for this. Erin's hand slid under Jay's shirt to feel his bare skin on her fingers. With her fingernails she started scratching lightly at his chest.

Jay pushed his hand further into her hair, pulled his head up to hers and kissed her desperately. She had no idea how much she turned him on right now. How much he wanted to be with her. How much he wanted to feel her. How much he missed her. Halstead broke the kiss to look up into her bright brown eyes. They're both breathing heavily and hot, the car windows starting to fog. Jay's eyes flickered from her eyes to the lips and back again. His whole body craved her. His heartbeat was getting louder and louder. His breathing was heavy as he looked into her eyes. He saw how she bit her bottom lip and how the lust in his eyes was reflected in hers. Jay licked his lips, before he couldn't stand the feeling much longer and pulled her into a hungry and hard kiss. He moaned against her lips, pulling her body harder against his.

"Take your god damn shirt off or I swear I will rip it off you!" He mumbled against her as his lips touched her neck and his hands went everywhere above Erin's body. The woman grinned. If it hadn't been for the fact that they hadn't seen each other in a while she would have teased him. But right now she didn't have the time for dirty play. She wanted Jay as much as he wanted her, so she took her shirt off and started to nibble his earlobe. She could hear how his breathing stopped for a second before he bit his lip.

Kim frowned. "Do you see that car?" she asked her coworker and pointed at a single car which was not so secretly parked a few miles before them. Atwater nodded. "Yeah … why? Do you want to take a look?" Kevin questioned his partner, who shrugged. "I don't know … but doesn't it look suspect that it out here in the middle of nowhere? I mean, look around. Maybe someone is in danger? I think we should take at least a careful look." Kim decided and so Kevin pulled the car up a few miles behind the first one. Before they headed out Kevin looked at the plate.

"Isn't that Lindsay's car?" he asked.

But Kim shook her head. "No, no way. It's way too early and besides I think she has a different number."

"Sure?"

"Yeah definitely. Come on."

Kim waved her hand and they both got out. They grabbed their guns and went carefully to the car. Kim and Kevin exchanged one last look before they knocked at the car window, which was completely fogged so they couldn't see what was inside.

"Hello? Chicago PD. Is everything all right?" Kim asked, trying to see anything inside.

Inside there was only deathly silence. With pounding hearts Erin and Jay looked at each other. That couldn't be happening! How did they find them? It was like they were cursed or something because they couldn't make it to the end. Jay groaned soundlessly while Erin grabbed her shirt and put it back on.

"What do we do now?" She mumbled her voice full of panic.

Jay shrugged. "Don't say anything. Maybe they will go back by themselves?" He whispered because he knew that they would be screwed if they were found in this position. But they couldn't move either, so they had to stay calm.

After a few seconds of silence Jay sighed in relief. "See, they're gone." he grinned and went to pull her again against him. But suddenly the door flew open and Atwater and Burgess were stood there pointing their guns at them. There were screams of shock before the mouths of Burgess and Atwater dropped open by what they saw.

Seeing how Erin was laid above her partner's body, whose hand was laid on her butt whilst the other one was holding her neck. Both wore embarrassed and guilty looks on their face. "Uhm … hi." Was all Erin was able to say, while Jay swallowed and thought: _We are so screwed_!


End file.
